


The Arrangement

by Illuminati_Magikarp



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hyrule - Freeform, Kakariko Village, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminati_Magikarp/pseuds/Illuminati_Magikarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malo and Link meet up in Kakariko for some spicy circumstances.  Read To find out what happens!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> um this is totally an AU is 19 but suffers from dwarfism. Dont like dont read no flames

                The door to Malo’s shop was thrown open. Link could hear the moblins within, and Malo’s screams emanated from within.  His hero complex decided to kick into gear at that immediate moment.  The young hero ran down the Kakariko Village streets towards the small start-up business (for which of course he held 20% of the stocks) while drawing the beautifully powerful Master Sword. 

                Link burst into the one room store to find the moblin and bokoblin horde rapidly closing in on Malo, trying to steal the large profit that he kept in his large wallet.  He of course had obtained these profits since his products were severely overpriced, leading to an extraordinarily large profit margin.

                Swinging his sword, Link shouted, “                  ,“ at the horde; the first slice landed on the nearest Moblin.  With great mystery and fervor, the body quickly exploded and disintegrated, leaving no trace of having ever existed, save for one singular heart container that gently floated down to the floor, created with no distinguishable origins. 

                The remaining monsters turned to face Link and stared at him. A small whimper of relief escaped from Malo’s throat as the horde changed their target. They did not take kindly to the murder of their kin. 

                Hardened from his travels and his recent victory against Ganon and his master, the Gohma Empress—she who birthed all Gohma, Link was far too qualified for a quick battle like this.  He performed a horizontal slash, Jump slash, felt his inner B button be pressed (forcing him to pull his bow and arrows out of the small magical pouch near his crotch).  He then drew the string back, and released.  Then repeated.  Then repeated.

                Afterwards, all of the monsters were killed. Malo immediately shut the fuck up and stood up to his full height of 2.737 feet/.8342 meters.  Walking towards Link, he said, “Maybe you’re the hero of time, but you’ll always be my pooky-poo. Thanks for saving me, hot stuff.”

                Malo then threw his robes off onto the floor.  They were stuffed with rupees so they were very bulky; he looked as if he lost 43.21 pounds/19.60 kilograms by just taking it off.  Then, he stepped towards him and grabbed his huge, meaty, veiny cock through his trousers.  “Let me have it, big boy,” he growled at Link seductively. 

                Link, of course, was all too quick to oblige to a request like that.  He dropped his sleek, cream colored tights and let his enlarged, diamond strength manhood pop free.  It literally popped out, revealing his rather large but entirely realistic 7.50 inch/19.1 centimeter penis.  “               ,” he seductively moaned, giving Malo an extremely seductive, powerful gaze.

                Malo immediately dropped his jaw and forced himself onto the very anatomically perfect, uncircumcised, ever-so-slightly-too hairy cock.  It was essentially The Perfect Penis.  And, oh, so good did it feel  in Malo’s mouth.  Link began to rhythmically gyrate his hips back and forth, throut fucking Malo, triggering the small man’s gag reflex.  Link didn’t really care.  He liked the pained noises emitting from the other party.

                “Harderrrrrr daddy.” Malo choked out (though through the large penis in the way it sounded more like “hrmdff d..dda.”  There was so much pain but so much simultaneous pleasure in this interaction here.  After two minutes or so, Malo pushed Link’s legs sideways, causing him to gently topple onto the floor.

                Malo briefly stopped behind the counter and reached behind into his small cabinet where he kept the more _special_ merchandise.  He grabbed a horrendously overpriced condom and some water based lubricant (always practice safe sex kids).

                After the proper precautions were taken, Malo hopped onto the increasingly attractive (and hard) hero of time.  He then began to ride more fiercely than Link typically would ride Epona across Hyrule Field.  His cute booty jiggled as he slid back and forth on that perfect, admirable, superb, cockalicious penis. 

                They kept going for literal hours, back and forth and forth and back. Eventually, Link began to scream with pleasure, “                          !” His lovely member began to spew his liquids. Approximately simultaneously (+/- .23 seconds), Malo came as well from the most powerful anal orgasm he’d ever experienced.  This was a worthwhile day.  As always, he remembered their agreement: don’t tell Zelda or Midna ;).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked It! Let me know if u want a chapter 2 or a sequel


End file.
